Erito
Erito (エリート) is one of the main protaginists in the Fanfiction Dragon Ball Heroes. He is under the jurisdiction of Fen, who is the Supreme Kai of the Elite group. Appearance The Elite's appearance is very close to that of Android 17 from Dragon Ball Z, but he is much shorter. He wears a blue suit, with a yellow belt. and blue shoes, with black trousers. Personality Erito is a very knowledgable person who can use his wits very quickly. He is a combination of Basaku and Beat. Sometimes he is happy-go-lucky while sometimes he has a complete mood swing and shuts down. He watches everything and doesn't jump directly into the action. With this type of persona lity he depends on his friends emotionally sometimes. He has been shown having an interaction with Beat and Basaku. He meets up w ith his friends and they have a little fight that is stopped. This wasn't anything more than a slight scuffle that was stopped by Zen and Fen. Biography Dragon Ball Heroes Awakening Saga After three thousand years of being sealed a group of six Saiyans, three Namekians, three Majins, three Arcosians and three Kaioshins. She was sealed away along with the other eight saiyans, three Namekians, Three Majins, three Arcosians, and three Kaioshins. When the time rift was opened he was flung into space along with the others. Soon they landed on an expected uninhabited planet. Erito lands on a beach where he is sleeping for a while before ultimately awakening. When he is awakened he awakes to see Fen, who was standing over him with a smile. After Erito has been dresed they search before finding the other members of the Elite group. Once all of the fighters who came out of the rift had gathered they are all seen collecting. When met with Beat they start a little friendly that is shortly stopped by Fen and Zen. Once it is stopped they all go to their respective Kaioshin to be teleported away. Erito is seen leaving with the Supreme Kai of the Elite group, Fen. Power He is seen in the story ranking firtst in the Elite group. He is also shown going into a battle between Beat, who also ranked first in his group respectively. This little scuffle didn't amount to anything as it was just a friend fight but it was stated by the Supreme Kais that if it had kept going on the planet would have destroyed the planet. Abilities * Flight- The ability to fly using Ki * Revenge Cannon- First, the user opens his mouth and charges a yellow energy sphere. Then, he fires the energy sphere in the form of a jagged energy wave against the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. * Gigantic Meteor- First, the user charges a green light energy from around his body in the form of a seismic wave. Next, he gathers it into his palm to form a bright-green energy sphere. Once ready, the user waves or shoots the blast forward, inflicting a critical amount of damage. * Spirit Sword- User charges condensed energy in his right hand and forms into a sword-like blast that can be controlled to become longer or shorter. This single usage of energy and can continue to be used without dying out. * Energy Wave- where the user lights a spark of energy on his index finger. Once enough energy is gathered, this spark may grow to the size of a small moon and is thrown towards the target. Usually used to desroy a character or planet. Battles Erito vs. Beat